


Home

by henclajeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclajeb/pseuds/henclajeb
Summary: Ahem, let me introduce Oikawa Tooru, the Homeless. Aka you need to find the person who is your only and one home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 24





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitty songfic  
> Song used: Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha - Home  
> I apologize for my mistakes, I'm still learning  
> Also, I noticed that the italic and bold fonts don't fit in, but I left it like this because I don't have the patience to do it

It’s not the first, nor the last time. It has been going on for a few months now, and Oikawa could do nothing about it. Just listen to the painful voices coming from downstairs. The slaps and shouting, glass breaking and whimpers. Bad whimpers. A ‘normal’ Thursday night. And Oikawa just laid on his bed and cried himself into another nightmare. 

  
_Home_  


The next day, he stayed after training to practice serves. He was supposed to join Iwaizumi after he finished, but two hours passed and Oikawa still didn’t show up. Iwaizumi started to worry about his friend. What if something bad happened to him? Did he overwork again? Or fainted? Or something happened to his knee again? Iwaizumi decided to look after him, and ran back to the gym. He found Oikawa sitting on the floor, crying, tightly holding his knees to his chest and a red puddle growing under him. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked in shock. “What... What happened? Oh my God, Oikawa, is that blood?” 

“Iwa-chan... I guess I’m dying,” the strangled answer came from the brunet, and the next minute he passed out, probably because of the look of the blood he’s been sitting in. Oikawa hated the sight of blood, especially if it came from him. 

  
_A place where I can go_

_  
_

_To take this off my shoulders_  


____

The next thing Oikawa saw was a white ceiling above him. He was in the hospital. Iwaizumi was sitting next to him, slightly holding his hand with closed eyes and muttering some words Oikawa couldn’t understand. 

____

“Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan?! Why am I here?” Iwaizumi’s eyes immediately popped out as he heard his friend speaking. 

____

“O-Oikawa? You’re awake? When... And how?” the raven-haired man’s eyes widened as he saw his pale friend, with teary eyes. “Well, you were in the gym when I found you. You was sitting in... in your own blood.” he answered the question. “You passed out, and then I brought you here.” 

____

“Do my parents know? Please tell me they don’t,” Oikawa said with a frightened face. 

____

“No, I didn’t have time to call them. But why? What do you hide from us, Tooru?” 

____

  
_Someone take me home_  


____

After two more hours spent in the hospital, Oikawa could leave, but Iwaizumi was asked to take care of him. His parents still didn’t know what happened to their son, and Oikawa wanted to keep this hidden. 

____

“Could I spend the night at you?” Oikawa asked the person next to him. 

____

“Of course, but then you will spill. And notify your parents.” Iwaizumi glanced at the brunet guy he helped to walk, and frowned. 

____

“Okay, jeez,” the injured took his phone and sent a text to his mom that he’s going to spend the night at his friend’s home. 

____

____

Thirty minutes after the duo arrived and Iwaizumi flicked the light on, then helped Oikawa to sit down on a chair. 

____

“Can you take off your shoes, or do you need help?” Iwaizumi asked with worry in his voice. 

____

“I can do this alone.” Oikawa groaned a little then pulled off his shoes. “Could you help me? My legs are still tremble-” Iwaizumi didn’t let the brunet finish his sentence, he simply put one of his arms under the other’s knees and the other arm held his friend’s torso. The raven-haired easily lifted Oikawa in the bridal carry, and after they reached Iwaizumi’s bed, the host carefully lowered the other and laid him down. 

____

“Jeez, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled. 

____

“It was easier this way.” Iwaizumi explained himself. 

____

“I didn’t ask for a-” Oikawa immediately shut up when he saw his friend’s concerned and wide eyes. “Hajime?” 

____

“Sorry, what?” Iwaizumi swapped back from his trance. “Did you say something? Anyways, what happened? Why was there a lot of blood?” 

____

“I- I don’t think I can say this, especially when we’re next to each other.” Oikawa pulled up the sleeve of his shorts, showing the bandages. “Please turn away and close your eyes” the brunet muttered with wet eyes. 

____

Iwaizumi showed his back to his friend and closed his eyes. “Oikawa, what is going on? Can-” the raven-haired man shut up as he heard his friend’s sobs. He slowly turned back to Oikawa, opening his eyes, not believing what he just saw. Dark red, deep cuts covered the brunet’s upper thighs. 

____

“Tooru, what did you do?” Iwaizumi asked, slowly moving his eyes up to Oikawa’s face. “Why did you do?” 

____

“I needed a  
_place where I can go,_  
and the only place I could go was pain.” 

____

**It started three months earlier. His dad came back home around midnight, and started yelling at his mom. The woman didn’t speak, concluding she didn’t know what to say. After this his father slapped his mom and left again. And it was just the beginning. This happened on the next three days, and as time went by, his father got more and more violent. Not only slaps, but kicks and punches also became a daily thing, and if anyone dares to show up, he won’t stop until they barely can breathe.**

____

“I need to  
_take this off my shoulders."_  


____

A three-hour long story time began with a lot of stops to cry. Oikawa told almost everything he knew, excluding the part that he was in love with his friend, and Iwaizumi listened to him. Starting from the daily abuse, through the time Oikawa created the cuts and felt empty, stopping where they were now. 

____

“You know, after this shit started, I felt like I lost my home. It just didn’t feel right to call that place my home.” Oikawa’s sobs seemed to disappear, but after he said this he started crying even harder. 

____

  
_“Someone take me,”_  
he mouthed, and closed his eyes, burying his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

____

**Another painful sound, and a fainted sob came from Oikawa’s mouth. His dad sure hit him hard. He fell on the ground and protected his face with his arms, fists clenched, knees held at his chest. He literally was a bun on the ground. His dad kicked him hard again and again until both of them was out of breath. Oikawa wasn't able to move. After this, he hid in his room, and he hated himself because he wasn’t brave enough to protect his own mother. Whenever he tried to go downstairs and protect her, those stairs seemed like they were endless, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t reach to the end. Once he heard the steps getting louder, and he was scared, so he climbed out of the window. He ran away, and spent the night at the nearest park. His head was aching, just like his emotions. He was frightened, and started to think of himself as a burden. He was planning on suicide, but never had the right time.**

____

And this wasn't the end. One year ago, he had a knee injury, and his dreams broke into little pieces, what couldn’t be repaired, and only could hurt you. It was painful just to land after his jump serve, and it turned into a nightmare. He missed too much serves, his team couldn't make it to the nationals. It all was unfair, he never could do his best because that stupid serve, and those little pieces broke into another thousand, just to make things worse. He lost his heart, it was shattered, he lost his home and never found it. 

____

  
_Home_  


____

  
_A place where I can go_  


____

  
_To take this off my shoulders_  


____

And this time, he felt like he found his home. It was right there, in Iwaizumi's arms, just floating in the nothing, embraced. Loved.  
_Home._  


____

  
_A place where I can go_  


____

  
_To take this off my shoulders_  


____

  
_Someone_  


____

  
_“TAKE ME HOME!”_  
Oikawa shouted, startling the other boy. He slowly let go of him, looking into his eyes, leaning closer and putting his lips on Iwaizumi’s. The latter was surprised at first, bit immediately kissed back. After a second, he pulled back, looking into Oikawa's eyes and smiling. 

____

  
_“Home. Home. Home.”_  
Oikawa repeated, and Iwaizumi didn't know what he was talking about. After a minute he realized he meant everything to his friend. 

____

  
_“Home.”_  


____

____

____

____

____

“I found my home.” Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (leave kudos)  
> Love ya! <3


End file.
